


bedtime songs

by crabcakesandtea



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Referenced SBI, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabcakesandtea/pseuds/crabcakesandtea
Summary: michael won’t settle down as tubbo’s getting him ready to go to bed, so he does what philza did when he couldn’t sleep. he sings to him.inspo: basically every sbi animaticsong: soldier, poet, king by the oh hellos
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	bedtime songs

michael’s small hooves echo around the house, smothered by the sound of his smug giggling. tubbo runs after him with his arms shot out in front of him as he tries to grab his son, though the slight annoyance of not being able to get michael to go to his bedroom is hidden under a wide, giddy smile.

“it’s bed time, michael!”

“noooo!” michael’s incontrolable giggling only increases when tubbo almost slips as he’s taking a sharp turn into the kitchen. 

one issue with michael being part that both ranboo and tubbo had had to get used to was the things that they didn’t understand, and learning to either figure out or accept the confusion and roll with whatever else was thrown at them. 

a few of those issues just happened to include michael’s above average agility and speed and his affinity for shiny things, especially if said shiny thing was golden.

tubbo is forced to take yet another rough turn and almost runs into the kitchen counter as he does so, which michael thinks is incredibly funny.

the front door opens and ranboo walks into the house, his netherite armor shining as he starts to carefully take it off and put it on the armor rack placed there for him.

michael takes off, full speed, headed to jump on ranboo’s legs.

“daddyyyyy!” the loud piglin squeal startles the tall boy, and he turns almost violently only to be greeted with his son barreling towards him.

“woah, woah, woah!” he laughs, squatting down to catch michael when he jumps up into ranboo’s arms.

“daddy!” his voice is laced with excitement as he grips onto his dad’s shirt, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. “you were gone all day!”

ranboo’s soft chuckles reverberate through his chest as he holds michael tight. he makes sure that the door is closed and locked and turns back around. 

“i’m sorry, bubba. i thought i was gonna be home earlier but foolish needed more help than i originally thought he did.” he teases michael’s sides with faint tickles and smiles. 

“though i will say im surprised that you’re still awake. did you not get put to bed?” 

michael giggles mischievously and glances back at the hallway he’d run down, a playfully angry tubbo making his way towards them.

“dada couldn’t catch me. i’m too fast.” he smiles gleefully, very proud that he managed to evade his bedtime.

ranboo gives a hearty laugh and ruffles the tufts of hair on michael’s head. “i’ll tell you what, you go upstairs when i put you down and i’ll talk to dada about pushing back your bedtime. how does that sound?”

the small piglin gasps and nods his head enthusiastically. “mhm, mhm!” 

ranboo sets his son down and pays his head. “alright, we’ll be up in a minute, bubba.”

he watches as michael scurries away and up the stairs, clearly incredibly excited at the prospect of a later bedtime.

tubbo sighs as his husband smiles down at him fondly. “what did you promise him this time?”

“that i’d talk to you about a later bedtime.”

ranboo’s gaze is gentle when tubbo starts to laugh. “oh, of course you did.” the shorter of the two gives a slight eye roll and grabs the taller boy’s hand, dragging him up to the next level of the house. 

michael is snug under his blankets, having been waiting for his parents to stop chit-chatting to come put him to bed.

“tired yet, bubba? or do i have to chase you around again?” michael giggles and shakes his head. 

“‘m ready for bed.”

“good.” tubbo smiles at his son and leans down to kiss his forehead. michael’s small hand grabs onto the front of his shirt to tug on him.

“dada?” 

“mhm?” tubbo sits down on the bed next to michael.

“can you sing me a song?”

the words echo through his mind, because he’s heard them before. he’s said them before, many times.

on those dark nights that he needed a distraction, on the warm evenings when they’d all huddle together.

it brings all of those memories that he had subconsciously buried up to the surface, and an emotion that ranboo can’t quite place fills tubbo’s eyes for a moment before he forces it back down to the hole of emotions and thoughts that it had originally come from.

“yeah.. yeah, sure, bubba.”

michael smiles widely and rests his head on his pillow.

the song that had filled his childhood rings throughout his head, seeping into the words that he wants to say and replacing them with lyrics.

“there will come a solider  
who carries a mighty sword  
he will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord.”

his voice his gentle, changing the song from its upbeat tune into a lullaby. he remembers the words by heart, though he’d never meant to memorize them in the first place.

“there will come a poet,  
whose weapon is his word—“

tubbo is startled when ranboo’s voice starts to melt into his. where had he learned this song from? 

“he will slay you with his tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord.” 

the enderman smiles widely as he tickles michael, watching as he wiggles around and giggles.

“there will come a ruler  
whose brow is laid in thorn  
smeared with oil like david’s boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord.”

their words blend together seamlessly as they sing to michael, and slowly his body relaxes, his eyes close, and he falls asleep. his quiet snores are muffled by his pillow.

tubbo looks up at ranboo, his eyebrows contorted. they stare at each other for a minute before tubbo realizes that this confusion is one sided and decides to be the first to get up.

he gently closes the door to michael’s room and spins around on his heels to look up at his annoyingly tall husband. 

“where did you learn that?”

ranboo leans down for a moment to press a kiss to the top of tubbo’s head and then he smiles faintly.

“phil still sings it sometimes.”

tubbo is quiet for a moment.

“he does?”

“mhm.”

the silence returns.

“does he.. think about everything that’s happened.. when he sings it?”

ranboo shrugs, running his long fingers through tubbo’s unkempt brown hair. “most likely, but i didn’t ask. didn’t want to pry.”

“yeah, yeah. that—that makes sense.”

they stand there, time irrelevant to both of them, tubbo shaking subtly as he slowly starts to lean into his lover.

“i-i’m overreacting aren’t i.”

ranboo shakes his head. “there are memories attached to that song, not all of which are good. it’s okay to have an emotional response to that.”

tubbo exhales and nods, though it isn’t much of a response to ranboo’s statement as it is self reassurance. 

“you’re gonna be okay, tubbo.”

“i know.”

ranboo smiles. “that’s good.” he kisses the top of his head again. “you know that i love you, right?”

“i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> shit ending but i don’t care too much. i had a cute idea but fluff isn’t my forte, so it turned out like this


End file.
